Who Should I Choose?
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Soren falls for Gylfie, but falls in love with Otulissa. Love triangle, I assume. Anyways, who will Soren choose? Hope you like this!
1. Looking at the Stars

Wazzup? This was playing in my mind after seeing the movie in February while I was on a trip to Atlanta and after seeing the movie at my aunt's house, this is what comes to mind...two and a half months in the making. Hope you'll like this love triangle fic. Will Soren choose between Gylfie or Otulissa? One way to find out is read this story!

* * *

><p>Who Should I Choose?<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Looking at the Stars

One night at the Ga'Hoole tree, Soren looks up at the stars to enchance the beauty and peace of the entire night goes by. He stares at those with a sigh of awe to see how beautiful they look.

"Hello, Soren."

He turns around and sees Gylfie behind him and she lets out a small giggle and Soren said, "Hello, Gylfie. Look at those stars."

She turns around and sees them looking so bright and vivid and she gasped and replied, "Aren't they beautiful, Soren?"

"Yeah, they are. Almost as beautiful as you are."

Gylfie smiled and said, "Thank you."

Soren felt like he loves Gylfie as a friend, even though he's got a small crush on someone else. He tries to focus on Gylfie for a sec, but with all thoughts about Otulissa, it's impossible to do so. Gylfie told Soren, "Wonder if we can fly through them to get a closer look?"

Soren turns around and asked, "You think so?"

"Of course."

"Sure."

Both of them flew up in the air together and flew through the stars and they see how beautiful they look up-close and as soon as their eyes turn to each other, it feels like there's a small spark in between them that's more than just friends. Gylfie giggles a little and Soren let out a small chuckle and Gylfie asked, "Don't you wish we could have this moment forever?"

Yes, Gylfie. I do."

They flew back to the tree as Gylfie flies off, leaving Soren to remain looking at the stars. After a few minutes, in comes Otulissa looking for him. She looks up and there he was, standing near Ezylryb's chambers and she joined him there. Soren turns around and sees Otulissa standing next to him.

"Looking at the stars, Soren?" asked Otulissa.

"Yes." he replied, nervously.

"They do seem rather lovely tonight."

"Yeah. Me and Gylfie flew up there to get a closer look not too long ago."

"Did you really?"

"Yeah."

"Soren, we've been together for so long that...maybe we could be..."

Soren wasn't sure where this was going, but she's thinking that they might be more than just friends, but he felt like he wanted to fall for Gylfie, but his heart belongs to Otulissa. He then quickly asked, "Your mate?"

"Well, almost."

"Not sure how that'll turn out."

"You have feelings for Gylfie?"

"She's my best friend and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"I know that. The truth is, Soren...I kinda had a crush on you since you came here."

Soren froze for a second after Otulissa explained it to him and did not know how to react to it. He just felt surprised that Otulissa had a crush on Soren and he felt the same way about her, but don't want to admit it, because he feels that there would be ties severed between him and Gylfie. He then looked at her and asked, "Really?"

"Yes. There was something about you that makes me think of you."

"What is it?"

"Your eyes. There's something about it when I look at yours and somehow...everytime I look at them so deeply, it feels as if I'm safe around you and I feel lost inside of them."

Soren chuckles softly and said, "I kinda have the same feeling with your eyes. They are...beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Same here."

Otulissa chuckles and flies off for a while and Soren was falling for her so deeply and then, he somehow remembers that he feels the same way about Gylfie as well. He sighed heavily and realizes that he loves both of them so much, but he's torn between who he loves most-either Gylfie or Otulissa.

"How do I choose between both of them?"

* * *

><p>Sounds like there's gonna be a little hard decision making. What ya'll think? Feel free to read and review if necessary. Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	2. Between Two Owls

Soren dreams about what would happen if he couldn't decide between Otulissa and Gylfie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Between Two Owls<p>

That night, Soren fell asleep for the night and immediately he was completely struggling trying to pick between who loves who-Gylfie or Otulissa. He knows his heart falls heavily for Otulissa, but he knows that Gylfie's heart would be set for Soren and that she would be devastated if he chose Otulissa over her. He was finding a really hard time thinking about this. He kept sighing in frustration and tossed and turned a few times and then, dreamt about it in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Dream<p>

Soren was standing in the tree on a cloudy evening as he saw both Gylfie and Otulissa duking themselves out to see who loves Soren more.

Gylfie was striking her out with every chance she gets while Otulissa fought back as well as she struck a blow to the head with her claws. She cries out in pain, but continues to push on as she swung her in the face and hit her wings. They both caught each other and nearly landed a tree as they both continued pushing and shoving each other.

Soren couldn't bear to see this act of display come through between two owls and suddenly, they both looked at Soren and decided to end this and Otulissa flew to him and asked, "Soren, you belong with me, right?"

"Well..."

"Soren! We've been friends for a long time! Don't you remember all the things we've been through together? I've known you long before she came in!" Gylfie exclaimed.

"That's true, but-"

"SOREN! You know you're the one for me!"

"Not true! He's mine!"

"He's mine!"

"Have you been to St. Aggie's before and did you meet Soren there before?"

"I've been there once, but we never met before this!"

"Well, you get my point! That means he's mine!"

"Wait!"

"WHAT?"

"Let him choose."

Soren looked horrified and both of them went beside him and Gylfie said, "Choose, Soren. Is it either me...or her."

"Who's it gonna be? And you better pick good." Otulissa said.

Soren looked at both of them and realized that this is gonna be a hard decision that he's ever had to face before and he didn't know what to do and suddenly-

* * *

><p>Reality<p>

Soren woke up, gasping and panting heavily as he looks around and sees that he's in Ezylryb's hollow. The nightmare was over, but his choice between Gylfie and Otulissa, about who he loves more, is still in question. He sighs softly and lays down on the ground, looking at the ceiling and said to himself, "What do I do? I can't choose one over the other. I love both of them, but I fear it might drive a wedge between our friendship. I love Gylfie, but my heart belongs to Otulissa. What am I gonna do?"

Soren slept the rest of the night where his mind and his heart reached a very dark yet frustrating state to choose two owls he considers mates. It's a very hard choice for him.

* * *

><p>Was that dramatic or what? Looks like this will be difficult for Soren. Stick around for more, cuz this is just the beginning!<p> 


	3. Advice

A little advice from Ezylryb and a moment with him and Gylfie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Advice<p>

The next day, Soren flew across the Ga'Hoole Tree and headed for Ezylryb's chambers and sees him just writing away. He quietly went to him and Ezylryb recognized him coming and said, "Mighty early to come in my chambers, isn't it, Soren?"

"Sorta. See, I kinda need your advice on something." Soren said.

"Oh?"

"Well, I sorta have a crush on Otulissa and she's really nice and smart, fun and..."

"Pretty?"

"Just beautiful."

"I see."

"I love her, but then, I sorta have feelings for Gylfie. I know it doesn't seem right, but there's something about her that makes me feel like I want to her to be safe."

"Which one you're falling for, boy?"

Soren sighs heavily and explains, "That's kind of the problem. I don't know who I love more."

"Well, I'll tell you this. If you're falling for the girl you love and choose her over the one you love, but realizes that she loves you as well, wouldn't that make one of them feeling devastated?"

"Yeah."

"So if you made a choice, which one will it be?"

"I love Gylfie, but Otulissa kinda stole my heart since I first met her."

"So, you're falling for her?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt Gylfie. We've been through so much together and I don't want that to take a toll in our friendship."

Ezylryb clears his throat and closes the book, then looks at Soren and asked, "Ask yourself this question-am I making the right choice?"

That kinda set Soren in and then Ezylryb scoffs and then flies off his chambers, leaving Soren a little confused about the situation, unaware that Gylfie was standing there the whole time. She came in the chambers and asked Soren, "Do you love me more than Otulissa?"

Soren looks over and sees Gylfie standing there, waiting for an answer. He didn't have much to say about that and then tells her, "Nothing will change. Otulissa's just a friend and you're my best friend."

"Yes, but still...do you love me more than her?"

"Of course I do."

"We've been through everything together and we've been friends for a long time. I don't trust Otulissa being around you."

That somehow surprised Soren in ways he did not expect and then said to her, "Don't worry, Gylfie. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

Gylfie smiles a little and said, "Thank you, Soren."

She comes in under Soren's wing and embraces him deeply. He covers her with his wing and she nudges her head up in his wing. Otulissa sees this and she somehow feels like there's gonna be conflict between him and Gylfie, because she's falling for Soren as well. She flies off and plans to wait for Soren for the time being.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh! What's Otulissa up to? Next chapter will be freakin' insane!<p> 


	4. Waiting for Soren

So, what does Otulissa got on her wing? Let's find out!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Waiting for Soren<p>

As nightfall comes, Soren flew up towards the tree and sees Otulissa standing in her chambers. He flies in there and he said, "Hello."

"Hi, Soren." Otulissa said.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Would you like to come in?"

"Um...sure."

Soren came in the room and he never saw her room before and it's the first time seeing it. He smiles and said, "Wow. I've never seen anything like this before."

"You like?"

"Yeah, it's a great place."

"Well thank you. This is pretty much everything where I just get away from everything and have some time to myself."

"I bet that's amazing."

"It is. But nothing's more amazing than this view itself."

Otulissa opens up the window and Soren comes in and sees the entire beauty of the Ga'Hoole tree and the breathtaking view of the sunset. He exhales sharply and chuckles softly and tells her, "This is the best view."

"You can see everything from here."

"I see."

"And you know what's even better than the view?"/PP"What could be better than the view?"

Otulissa chuckles and said, "You."

Soren looks at her and looked kinda nervous. He clears his throat and said, "Um, thank you."

"I kinda have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Well, I have to explain. When I first met you, I thought you'd be this dreamer who believes that Ga'Hoole really exists, which it is by the way, and as I see you now, you're still the same person that I first saw you from day one and I've kinda had a crush on you for some time."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Well, I gotta tell you-I kinda had a crush on you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I like Gylfie and all, but my heart melts for you."

"My heart melts for you too."

Soren puts his wing on Otulissa and she lays her head on his shoulder and he feels kinda torn between Gylfie and Soren, but he actually feels that he actually loves her already. Couple of hours went by and both Otulissa and Soren were snuggling each other and as they looked at each other, they both look into each other's eyes and just chuckled softly. Nothing more than that.

They were unaware that Gylfie saw this happening and she was shocked that Soren was snuggling Otulissa and she somehow felt a little outraged that he's falling for Otulissa and she flies away for a while with a small broken heart and she's waiting for Soren to explain the situation that went down.

"How could you do this to me, Soren?"

* * *

><p>OH NO! What's gonna happen now? Find out in next chapter, cuz it'll be CRAZY!<p> 


	5. Who Do You Love More

This is a big question to ask for Soren. Otulissa or Gylfie? Well, the chapter title lives up to its name.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Who Do You Love More?<p>

The next day, Otulissa was flying through the Ga'Hoole tree and she suddenly sees Gylfie right behind her and she stops, turns around and she can see that he's really ticked. She asked, "Is something wrong, Gylfie?"

"I saw you and Soren snuggling with each other last night." Gylfie said.

Otulissa kinda suspected something, but she thought it might be a little out of control and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Are you and Soren an item?"

"We're just friends."

"Then, why were you snuggling with him?"

"It was just a friendly gesture."

"I don't trust you with Soren. If you think that you can just take Soren away from me, you're wrong, because he loves me."

Otulissa was taken aback from this and said, "No, he loves me."

"Well, I met him first, because we were taken-not together-to St. Aggie's and he's been a good friend to me all the way. If not for him, we wouldn't be here."

"What's your point?"

"My point is Soren is my love. I want to tell him I love him before you came in and ruined everything."

"Well, Soren admitted that he had a crush on me and I got a crush on him. We're not mates yet."

"Look, I don't want to make this turn into something that shouldn't be right. All I can say to you is just stay away from Soren."

Otulissa scoffs and said, "I am not a child. We are just friends."

"Well, I'm his best friend."

Suddenly, Soren flies past them and sees the situation come alive and he flies back and went over this situation and asked, "What's going on?"

"Soren, do you love me more than her?" asked Gylfie.

"Well, I..."

"Soren, you love me, right?" asked Otulissa.

"Stay out of this!" Gylfie snapped.

"What if I don't want to? Is this what Soren wants?"

"It doesn't matter what he wants."

Soren looked fearful about this and sees that this is the result of what his dream was and it seems like it's closer to come to life. Gylfie looks at him and asked, "Okay, Soren. Make a choice, who do you love more, me or her?"

"Gylfie, you know you're always gonna be my best friend, right? As a best friend, I can't really answer this question. You got to give her a chance."

"You're making it sound like you don't trust me." Otulissa said.

"I do. I trust both of you."

"I trust you, Soren. It's her I don't trust." Gylfie said.

"I trust him too." Otulissa said.

Both Soren and Gylfie flew away and Soren looks back at Otulissa and feels like this is gonna be a cruicial decision to make for himself. He sighed heavily and continues flying. Gylfie looks at Soren and said, "We've known each other for so long and I don't want to see this ruined by her."

"It doesn't have to be."

Later, they met with Twilight and Digger at the other side of the tree and Digger sees Soren looking a little down and asked, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Soren looks at Digger and replied, "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"My boy, I can recognize that look. Digger makes that look everytime he hears my singing." Twilight said.

"Well, what do you expect? It always leaves me annoyed." Digger said.

"Same as your owl jokes."

"Oh, what do you know?"

"I can't choose between two owls I love-Gylfie and Otulissa." Soren explains.

Twilight and Digger looked at Soren and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like a love triangle." Twilight said.

"A love triangle?"

"When one person falls for two and you can't decide who you love more, that makes it a love triangle."

"What do I do?"

"Which one you love the more?" asked Digger.

"Soren knows he loves me. And I know I love him too." Gylfie said.

Digger, Soren and Twilight looked at her and they all asked, "You do?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that since we've been through everything that I want to admit that to you. I know it may seem a little unusual, but I can't help it."

Soren expected it to come forth, but he didn't expect it so soon. Gylfie smiles at him and Soren said, in a hesitant voice, "I...I love you too."

That made her smile more and she said, "Glad you made that choice."

She then flies off in her happiest, leaving Soren feeling a little guilty about it and Twilight asked, "Who do you really love?"

"I really love Otulissa." Soren replied.

"Why'd you choose Gylfie?" asked Digger.

"Cause I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"What's about Otulissa that you like?"

"There's something about her that I really love and she's really pretty. I know Gylfie doesn't like her much, but sometimes, I really can't help myself."

"Ask yourself this question-if you could choose one you love the most, who would it be?"

That was a hard question for Soren to ask. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a second and somehow felt like this was going to be the most hardest decision he will ever make.

* * *

><p>What will he do now? Stick around and find out!<p> 


	6. Is It the Right Thing?

This is pre-drama before the drama in the next chapter. Questions in Soren's head will flood and it'll end with a huge cliffhanger.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Is It the Right Thing?<p>

Soren felt completely torn about choosing between Otulissa and Gylfie and after that situation that occured that morning, he knew that this would be the most hardest decision he's ever had to face. Suddenly, Twilight flies over and sees Soren looking a little down and asked, "Thinking about this long and hard?"

Soren sighs heavily and said, "I don't know what to do, Twilight. I love them both, but choosing one is the hardest part for me."

"Well, I used to be in this situation when I was young. There were these two beautiful owls. I had a crush on one of them and then as I grew closer to her, I got a crush on her best friend also. So, I think there was a love triangle between me and these two girls. I chose this girl, Milsa, because she was a pretty girl over the other one, Angeline. She didn't take that well, but she was happy for me and her and after that, she went away and I never saw her again. Milsa, she was a good girl until she died about a couple of months later."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's all right. She was a beaut. But I got over it rather quickly."

"How?"

"My lute. It helps me to get over a heartbreak and a loss quickly. But once you make a choice on who you love, you can never go back to what you started."

"I hope it doesn't happen to me."

"It won't, Soren. Because if you choose the one you love most, enjoy every precious moment with that person because you may never know."

Soren sighed heavily and then asked, "Was what you chose...the right thing to do?"

Twilight didn't say anything, but replied, "Yes it was."

"Then how will I know if I do the right thing?"

"You don't question it. You just know."

Twilight flies away, leaving Soren to think about this through. To get through something like this, he has to choose who he loves most. And with that, he flies off towards the tree and finds that Otulissa and Gylfie were fighting each other. He was stunned when he saw it coming and then comes down to make sure none of them get hurt.

* * *

><p>Sorry if I made it short, but this is what I'm leaving you with. You've seen one part of the drama and you ain't seen nothing yet!<p> 


	7. Confliction

The fight is on! We're gonna get closer to that decision!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Confliction<p>

As soon as Soren flew to the other side of the tree, he sees another flock of owls seeing Gylfie and Otulissa just fighting for Soren's love. It was that moment that Soren realized that his nightmare was soon becoming a reality that they're both fighting over who loves him more. He sees Gylfie going at her, just beating her down while Otulissa fought back by grabbing her legs and just twirling them around and threw her off.

Soren sees her flying away, but Gylfie bounced back and aimed at her beak. She groans in pain, then falls down, but she gets up and fought back as well. Gylfie pants heavily and said, "He's mine."

"No, he's mine." Otulissa said, menacingly.

They both went at each other and just fought constantly, just fighting, biting, striking, beating and pulling each other. Gylfie groans and said, "If you think Soren's yours, you're mistaken, because he loves me more than anything in the world!"

"And what makes you think that?" asked Otulissa.

"Because we've been through a lot together, from the beginning when we escaped St. Aggie's and landed here. It was better until you came in!"

"So, you didn't even want him!"

"Because we were friends!"

"Well, he's gonna be mine and I will do everything I can to make him happy!"

"Not if I do it first!"

"Oh, please! You can't even make someone else happy!"

"But we'll be friends till the end!"

"And we'll be together!"

Gylfie flew over to her tailfeathers and she stuck her talon claws on her. She screams in pain and she grew really mad and flew over her and they got in a struggle as they rolled down together, just fighting each other nonstop. Soren started to become petrified to know that he's in a huge situation between two owls he loves. Twilight and Digger flew by and they see Soren being a little freaked out about this.

Digger looks at Soren and said, "Looks like this is not one of those moments."

"What do I do? I can't make the wrong choice. I love them both, but I don't know if I can choose!" Soren exclaimed.

"Well, you might as well choose one over the other! Plus, Gylfie's our friend anyway and she'll always be your friend, Soren!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I know that, but-"

"Soren! Do the right thing, boy! Make up your own mind!" Ezylryb exclaimed.

Soren looked at Ezylryb and started to take heed in his words. He flies over to both Gylfie and Otulissa and he can tell that enough's enough. He closed his eyes and screamed, "STOP!"

Suddenly, Otulissa and Gylfie stopped fighting and they see Soren standing there, looking heated and also conflicted that it's come down to this. Both of them panted and they looked at each other and decided that they were gonna let him choose. Gylfie asked, "Soren, who do you love more?"

* * *

><p>Well, it's gonna be crazy! We have reached to this next chapter where Soren will make the most hardest decision ever-will he choose Otulissa or Gylfie? One way to find out-check out the next chapter!<p> 


	8. Soren's Decision

We've waited this long and now here it is! The wait is over! Who will Soren choose? Let's find out...NOW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Soren's Decision<p>

Soren looked at both Gylfie and Otulissa and he seems very troubled about this dire choice that he will most likely make to choose between either Gylfie or Otulissa and it's starting to take it's toll on him. He sighs heavily and said, "Gylfie..."

"Told you!" Gylfie exclaimed.

"I haven't reached a decision yet. I just wanted to tell you something first."

"Oh, sorry."

Soren sighed heavily and got real serious as he walked up to her and told her, "Gylfie...we've been friends since day one, ever since we got kidnapped at St. Aggie's and we've always stuck together and escaped there. If it hadn't been for you, we would've never been one of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. And we've been having adventures ever since. It's been a great time in our lives and you know that I will always be your friend. Nothing's gonna change that, even though I did have feelings for you."

"I have feelings for you too, Soren." Gylfie said, softly.

Gylfie holds on to him and Soren closed his eyes and he somehow felt really guilty that his heart goes to someone else. He turned away for a second because he felt like this is gonna be the hardest part he's ever done. Then, he opened his eyes and turned his attention to Otulissa. He walks over to her and said, "Otulissa...my dear, sweet Otulissa...I've had a massive crush on you from day one. The way you look so pretty and your eyes...they mesmerize me. It made me feel like...I want to be your mate and that I would spend the rest of my life with."

"I feel the same way too, Soren." Otulissa said.

Gylfie couldn't bear to see this happening and Soren hasn't chose whom he loves yet. Soren sighs heavily and he feels as if this could be the hardest choice he's had to deal with, but he's likely to follow both his heart and his gizzard to reach a decision of his own.

He clears his throat and told Gylfie, "No matter what decision I make, nothing's gonna change because I hope we can still be friends."

Gylfie didn't say anything because she's got actual feelings for him and she knows that she might be devastated if he chooses Otulissa. Her heart is starting to break a little bit and she's anxious enough to wait any longer.

Soren gulps hardly and says, "I choose..."

Both girls were anxiously waiting for the answer from Soren and Gylfie was beginning to look scared about this and that this will affect her and leave her emotionally scarred. Soren sighed heavily and said, "I choose...Otulissa."

Gylfie definitely felt like her world is crashing down after that decision. Otulissa walks over to him and puts her wing on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Gylfie knew that this would be the end of what she's been thinking, but she knows that her and Soren will always be friends. But it's very bittersweet for her and she feels a little hurt by it and she flies off with tears in her eyes.

She then went to Ezylryb's chambers and started crying her eyes out. She couldn't help but think of all the things they've been through together, but she realizes that it's never gonna change because he will always be his friend.

She whispered, "I will always be your friend, Soren. And...I'm happy for you and Otulissa."

She looked at the window and sees that it was Soren's choice and all that matters is that he'll always be her friend, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Well, Soren made his decision...his love for Otulissa. Bittersweet, I know. Here's how we wrap it up.<p> 


	9. Acceptance

You might think Gylfie's bitter about this, but she's fine with it either way because Gylfie is always gonna be Soren's best friend. Here's how we end it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Acceptance<p>

Mere moments after Soren's choice, Soren felt like he made the decision that he knew that it would be hard for him now that he chose Otulissa. However, he feels kinda guilty about not choosing Gylfie, because they've been through a lot together since they met at St. Aggie's and escaped from there. He knows that Gylfie must feel a little hurt about this decision and that he needs to comfort her.

He flies over to the Ga'Hoole tree to find Gylfie and try to ease her pain a little and hope that they'll still be friends no matter what. But he already sees her looking at the sunset by herself. He wasn't sure if he should wait until it's time or if she needs a friend. He flies over to her and lands on the other side, but Gylfie actually noticed him coming from behind. She didn't turn around and told him, "How's it going?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm okay."

Soren sighed heavily and feels like she might be holding resentment over this and told him, "Gylfie, I'm sorry. You know I love you more than anything, but-"

"I understand, Soren."

Soren froze for a second and sees that she's okay with it. He looked at her with a confused look and asked, "You are?"

"Of course, Soren. I still have feelings for you and after you made that choice, I was brokenhearted at first, but then I realized that if this continues on, I would've still been upset with you, but if Otulissa makes you happy, I guess I should be happy for you too."

He realizes that she will still be friends with Soren, even if he falls for Otulissa. He blinked a few times and he said, "Nothing's ever gonna change that, Gylfie. We will still have adventures together, just me, you, Twilight, Mrs. P and Digger."

"Absolutely. All that matters is what makes you happy. And I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were gonna let me down for your decision."

"No, you didn't let me down. I felt like I let you down."

"You didn't, Soren. You never did. All that matters is that I will always be your best friend."

Soren smiled a little and said, "Always."

They both embraced each other and felt like they were still the same duo from day one. He turns around and sees Otulissa there and she flies over to both of them and she sees Gylfie and said, "Maybe we've gotten off the wrong foot."

"Maybe so." Gylfie replied.

"Listen, I actually came to apologize about fighting with you over Soren."

"I'm sorry too. The thought of losing my best friend would be tragic for me."

"Gylfie, you'll never lose me. I will always be right here for you, no matter what." Soren said.

"I realize that now."

"All that matters is what makes Soren happy. If you two are still gona be best friends, it's fine with me."

"And if you two are gonna be together, I should be happy for you."

"Wanna call a truce?"

"Of course."

They both shake wings together and they're starting off as really good friends now. Soren sighed softly as this is happening and Otulissa flies off, leaving both Soren and Gylfie alone to talk a little and then Digger and Twilight comes over and sees that everything's okay now.

"So, you both still friends?" asked Digger.

"Always." Gylfie answered.

"Splendid! This calls for a little song!" Twilight exclaimed.

He breaks out his lute and starts playing a song while Digger groaned in protest as he covers his head. Twilight starts singing and Digger was babbling incoherently while Soren and Gylfie started laughing.

Later that night, Soren and Otulissa were watching the moon rise up together and Soren looks at her and said, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. You too." Otulissa replied.

"Thanks."

Both of them laugh softly and Soren definitely felt like this will be his soul mate and will be able to do anything for both her and Gylfie. Otulissa asked, "Soren, if you had picked between me or Gylfie, which one you would've chose?"

"I would've chosen Gylfie, but my heart goes out for you. Gylfie and I will alwsys be friends no matter what and she's happy for both of us."

"All that matters is what makes you happy."

"Right now, I'm happy with you."

Otulissa chuckles softly and Soren lets out one chuckle as they both face the moon together. Otulissa looks at the moon and said, "The moon looks so beautiful tonight."

"Yes, it is...like you."

* * *

><p>Looks like Soren and Otulissa are meant to be after all and Gylfie is gonna remain friends with Soren. Well, that's all for this story! Hope ya'll like it! Thanks for the reviews! Appreciate it!<p> 


End file.
